Oh Holy Night
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Katie pulled him closer, not wanting to let him go. No matter what was going to happen, there would always be time for one final dance, and one final moment. On this holy night, time just seemed to stop and maybe everything would be e snow was starting to fall harder as they broke away. He took her hand and pulled her back toward to the orchestra music.


O Holy Night

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: When Marcus is injured right before the holidays, Katie looks to cheer him up. With the Flint Christmas ball looming over their heads, maybe it is just what they need as Katie faces her first pureblood Christmast.

Author's Note: Yeah, once again, it's been a year. I didn't intend for this to happen, but it did. I have hoping to post some new stories in 2018, but Once has taken up most of my writing time.

Time: Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix

Genre: Romance, Angst, and Hurt/Confront

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: November 12, 2018

 **Christmas Eve, Two Years Ago**

 **Marcus exited his family's manor in Dover and Apparated to Katie's house. Even though, he had turned of age last summer, the effects of this method of travelling still bothered him. He rested his hands on his knees on as attempted to regain himself.**

 **After a few moments, he walked up to the Bell's two story home. It was just a simple place with nothing fancy. He could see the Christmas tree shinning through the window. He raised his fist and knocked on the front door. He stepped back and waited.**

 **Katie opened the door within seconds. "Hey," she stepped back to let him. Her long blond hair was loose. She was wearing a blue and white sweater that brought out her blue eyes. "I was not sure if you were going to make it."**

 **"They will not miss me for a few hours." Marcus's extended family was so large and they really did not know how was present at family gatherings and who was not.**

 **Katie looked at him. "Okay, then." She stepped toward the living room. "I will tell them that you are here and we can go up to my room for a bit. Take your coat off too," she called as she disappeared into the room.**

 **Marcus shrugged his coat off and draped it over his arms. He felt extremely awkward around Katie's family. He was not sure what they thought of him yet.**

 **Katie came back out. "Okay." She led the way upstairs.**

 **Marcus followed closely behind her. Once they reached the room, Katie shut the door behind them and turned on the light.**

 **She went over to her desk and picked up a package. "This is for you." She handed it over to him.**

 **Marcus nodded his thanks as he opened it. Inside there was a pair of gloves and a thick book.**

 **"I am getting sick of holding your cold hand and I thought that you would find it very entertaining to read a Muggle fantasy."**

 **It was a little known fact that he did actually read. "The Lord of the Rings," Marcus read slowly. He had never heard of it.**

 **"It is a very good series," Katie said.**

 **Marcus nodded and handed her gift. He was just going to have to take her word on the book.**

 **Katie opened it and gasped. She was holding the bear and looking at the locket around its' neck. She took the locket off the neck. "Will you put it on me?"**

 **Marcus walked to her and brushed her hair aside. He clasped the chain together.**

 **She turned to him. "I did not put anything inside," he said.**

 **Katie nodded. "I will just have to find something." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Merry Christmas."**

 **"Merry Christmas," Marcus said back.**

 **She deepened the kiss as the soft tune of "Jingle Bell Rock" drifted up through the floor. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss. "We had best get downstairs before Dad comes up here and threatens to murder you in your sleep."**

 **Marcus laughed.**

 **Katie started toward the door. "Oh, the bear is the same one you got me last year."**

 **Marcus followed her. "Oops."**

Marcus Flint stared up at the ceiling, trying to wince as he rolled over unto his side. A Bludger had struck his right kidney last week and the injury was still bothering. He had spent a few days in the hospital, but there had been no internal injuries, besides some bruising. The bruising was what kept him up at night. Sadly, though it had ended his Quidditch season until the middle of January. The reserve centre Chaser for the Falmouth Falcons was enjoying her time in the spotlight though…

He shoved his blankets down and pulled up his shirt. Even the darkness, he could make out the bruises that worked their way around his side and back. They glared back at him with their angry pulse, daring him to do something to make them even madder. He didn't dare touch them.

He could hear someone moving out in the hall outside his room. This had been another downfall to the injury. He had been forced to come home early and his parents had to check up on him in the night. He wasn't sure who this was the worse on.

He dropped his shirt and rolled over onto his good side, pulling up his blankets. He really didn't want them to worry or know that it was keeping him up at night.

Sure enough, his door opened and the sounds of his father's footsteps filled the room. Marcus closed his eyes as his dad approached his bed and hovered. This was probably the worst part, having someone hover over him and watch him sleep. He was nineteen, not three.

"I heard you moving before I came in," Brad Flint slowly said. "I know how you work, so just sit up and get this over with."

Marcus's eyes narrowed as wand light appeared in his face. "That enough to wake anyone up," he snapped as he sat up.

"And the Healers told you to rest," Brad pointed out. "I'm pretty sure that meant getting a full night's sleep."  
"I was sleeping," Marcus pointed out.

"No, you weren't." He sat a potion down on the nightstand. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you."  
Marcus eyed the potion. The steam reached him, warming the chilly room as the winter wind beat against his windows. "You can't make me take that."

Brad pulled a syringe out his pocket. "I knew you were going to say that." He sat the syringe down next to the potion. "So, which one will it be?"

Marcus glared at him. "I've already taken it tonight."

"You are supposed to take it every four hours and it has been well past four hours since your last dosage."

Marcus looked back at the potion. He hated the fact that his dad knew all of his tricks. He was going to have to put some thought into this. He frowned, doubting that the fact that Christmas was less than two weeks away would help him.

Brad shoved the potion closer to him. "Just take it and get it over with. I don't know why has to be a big deal. I don't want to see you back in that hospital bed and I know you don't want. If this is what it takes to prevent that, then this is the only way." He reached for the syringe.

Marcus shook his head as he reached for the potion. He knew that Brad wasn't bluffing. A few nights ago, he had found out the hard way that his father meant business. One injection in the stomach was enough for him thank you very much. "There happy," he grumbled as he drank the foul smelling potion.

Brad eyed the empty goblet. "I don't like this anymore than you do."

Marcus just snorted.

"It's either this or they'll put you back in the hospital. I know they said there's no internal damage, but there is still a chance that they missed something. You know that." Brad frowned down at his son. "I don't know why we have to keep telling you this."

"I know what is at stake. I've been taking it easy," Marcus muttered. Already he could feel the potion starting to kick in. his body was trying to drift away from him, trying to pull him into sleep. The only good thing was the pain was leaving.

Brad patted his leg. "Don't worry. You'll be up on your feet in no time and back on your broomstick."

Marcus just nodded as he watched his father leave the room. It wasn't just about the Quidditch, which he guessed was kind of a big thing, but there was more to it than that. He would think of them so time as the darkness over came him. Outside the Christmas lights danced in the wind. Maybe it would do him some good to take a little rest.

!

By the time morning had rolled around, the snow had not let up. In fact, it made everything look that much more worse. The house elves ran around the manor putting the fine touches on the trees and decorations. More than one of them had ran into him, giving him dirty looks. His mother had taken to lecturing him about staying out of their way.

The only peace he could find was in the drawing room in front of the large fireplace. Not only peaceful, but it was the only room in the house that had couches that didn't dig into his side. He stared down at the book he had been holding for the past twenty minutes but hadn't opened. The radio news played softly in the background.

He rolled his eyes at it went on about something that really didn't matter. He really didn't care what was going on at Hogwarts right now. He really thought that the Ministry should have no say there, but right now it really wasn't his fight.

He slowly opened the book with a frown. A lot of people found reading relaxing and he did on occasion, but he wasn't sure about this one. He had found this book on jinxes in the family library and judging by the amount of dust on it, he was certain that it hadn't been used in a long time.

The Christmas tree lights shone above him as he gazed into the fireplace. He did have to admit that his side did feel a lot better today, but he wasn't going tell his dad that. He would only give him more reason to gloat about being right.

The only good thing about Christmas being right around the corner meant that Katie would be home tomorrow. He hadn't made it to the last Hogsmeade weekend because of a game, but he was bound and determined to see her tomorrow.

No matter how badly his side hurt.

!

Katie Bell watched as a bit of snow drifted down from the Great Hall ceiling. She always did like being at Hogwarts just before the holidays. There was just something special about seeing the entire castle decked out in its finest. Everyone seemed at peace, even if things were not all that well.

Quidditch wasn't even fun anymore and Defense Against the Dark Arts was just a waste of time. Not to mention there was a lot of tension over the possibility of You-Know-Who's return, who she did actually believe was back. It was just so hard to know who to believe or not to believe. No matter what, she did actually want to be prepared for anything that was going to happen.

Leanne lowered herself down into the seat next to her. "I don't fancy Herbology today. It's just going to be murder trying to fight our way across the ground."

Katie looked up from her soup. "Maybe we'll get lucky and it will be cancelled."

Leanne just snorted as she started filling up her plate. "There's just about as much a chance of that happening as Angelina cancelling Quidditch practice for you tonight." She eyed her. "How is that going by the way?"

"Oh, it's going, barely," Katie muttered. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't good either. At least, no one had fallen from their broom at the last practice. It just wasn't the same though. "Angelina still thinks we have a chance though."

Leanne raised an eyebrow. "Is there a chance?"  
"I don't know. Ravenclaw has put together a pretty good team so they could be a problem."

"Maybe the ban will be lifted." Leanne started buttering her roll. "There's got to be something out there that prevents her from doing this. I mean, I'm not a bit Quidditch person, but I would like to win it again."

"I know." She looked around the hall. The Slytherin team was holding court over at the Slytherin table. Since Harry, Fred, and George had been banned, they had been rather smug, never missing a chance to point out how Gryffindor's chances looked. "I can't stand them."

Leanne raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they your boyfriend's friends?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I suppose." Leanne glared over at them. "I just don't see how anyone could put up with the likes of them. I mean, just look at them! They are just so full of themselves!"

"They aren't all like that," Katie pointed out.

"I know that, but it really does seem like a lot of them are. They don't even try and join in with the rest of the school." She shook her head. "I really don't understand." She looked down at her plated, taking a deep breath. "It's Christmas though, so I'm going to put all of that to the side of now. Right now, I'm going to focus on all of the good we have going for us right now."

"So, I'm taking it that you have some big plans for the holiday?"

"I'm just looking forward to a break from all of the work. Although, I do hope it's snowing at home. It's been awhile since David and I have built one." She smiled. "Don't you just it whenever your boyfriend loves doing cute things with you?"

Katie just snorted. "I wouldn't know. Marcus really isn't into the whole snow and stuff or anything wet for that matter." She paused. "Besides, I'm not sure what all he'll be up to doing, if anything at all."

"Oh, that's right. I read about that. How is he doing?"

Katie shrugged. "He really doesn't talk about it in his owls. I do know he's back with his parents for a little bit and he's not too happy about that. He and his dad don't always see things eye to eye, so I'm not sure how that's going."

"Maybe with it being Christmas everything is going okay. They live in a big manor, don't they? So, maybe they don't see all that much of each other."

"I'm sure they see plenty of each other."

"Well, maybe things are good." Leanne smiled. "Did I tell you that David is now in his own cottage at the edge of his parent's place? He's not in the main house, which means we really can have fun, if you know what I mean."

Katie coughed into her tea. "Excuse me?"

"Don't be such a prude. It's not like you and Marcus haven't. Really, you should the one giving me some tips."

Katie could feel the heart on her face. "I don't know what your talking about. Besides, what makes you think Marcus and I have?"

"Well, you're really not denying it and kind of dancing around the subject, so I think you just told me." Leanne bit into her roll. "So, what's it like?"

"I'm not talking about this right now and besides, we are going to be late to class."

"I think you just told me what you and your boyfriend are up to."

Katie just rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. She glared once more up at the ceiling. It looked angrier than it had just a few minutes ago. This was just great. Why couldn't it be snowing like it did on Christmas cards?

Herbology was just miserable. There had still been no word as to if Angelina was going to cancel to practice, but she was willing to bet that it wasn't going to happen. The snow was piling up all around her, making her seem smaller than she actually was.

The darkness pressed around her, making her really seem as if she was alone, even though she was surrounded by a large group of people. Was it possible that the others felt like her?

The wind howled as they made their way back across the grounds. More than student had trouble staying upright. Surely, Angelina would cancel practice; she just had to see reason. Katie's robes bunched up around her as she struggled to fight through the snow drifts.

She just had to focus on the fact that it was also Christmas. Maybe that alone would get her through the next couple of days. There was also the fact that Marcus was hurt, which would put a dapper on her holiday. She knew he really wasn't up to doing anything. She really had no idea how bad the injury was and he really hadn't gone into the details.

The Entrance Hall's floors were soaked with Flich cleaning, glaring at each passing student as if this was all their fault. She supposed that he did have a reason to be angry. It would get old quickly having to keep cleaning up the same thing over and over again.

Leanne paused beside her, shaking the snow out of her hair. "I'm glad that I don't have to go back out there today."

Katie nodded. "Yes, it is."

"What about Quidditch practice? Has there been any word on that?"  
Katie shook her head. "No, I haven't seen Angelina either, so I wouldn't get my hopes up on it either."

"How can she justify having practice in this? There is no way that you are going to be able to fly in this."  
Katie started up the stairs, shrugging. "I don't know, but it's Angelina. She thinks that we have to keep up with Wood or something. I don't know."

"Maybe she thinks the newbies need to be broken in."

"Maybe, I really don't know." Katie paused. "I just the holidays makes everything better. I think we call can use some time away from here to clear our heads. We just need to start over in the new year."

"Or it will just give her more time to think of ways to make you miserable."

Katie groaned. "Don't say that."

Leanne just smirked.

!

Marcus winced as a bit of snow hit against the side of the house. He had fallen asleep without even realizing it. This was just downright ridiculous. He knew it was December and all, but this was just getting old. He didn't know how he was going to take this for several more months.

He shifted around, wincing as pain erupted up his side, but it would be okay. He would find a way to get through it somehow. He had no idea how much time had went by and he really didn't care. As long as no one was bothering him, life was good.

The fire crackled in fireplace; a house elf had been in at one point and put some more logs on it. He moved toward the warmth. He really had no idea how people got by without house elves; they always seemed to know what was needed.

He did suppose that he should get up before someone did come and make sure he was still alive. That was probably the worst thing about being home with his parents: he never got a moment of peace.

The book fell of his lap as he slowly stood up. It landed on the floor with a rather unfortunate clunk. Rolling his eyes, he bent down to pick it up before heading out of the room.

The entire house was shining in Christmas decorations. By the looks of it, everything Christmas related had been put out. He really did not know where to turn or even to look. Everything was so bright and shiny that it hurt his eyes. It really was too much. Now, it wasn't that he was against Christmas or anything, but this was just beyond words.

He knew that the outside would just be as bad. If there was one thing that his family didn't slack on, it was decorating for Christmas. It also didn't help matters that it was their turn to host the Flint Christmas Ball, which he was not looking forward to at all. The last thing he wanted to do was spend his Christmas Eve listening to his ancient relatives go on and on about things that really didn't matter. Not to mention the fact that some of them still had this crazy idea that they should pick his spouse and that he was twenty years old and still not married. It was going to be a long night.

It would only end at midnight with Christmas Mass, which would be the most relaxing part of the night. Well, unless someone's candle set their robes on fire again, like last year. He did have to admit it had been rather entertaining. One night they were kneeling and the next Great Uncle Alfred was cursing and screaming bloody murder. It most certainly had gotten a strong reaction from the Jesuit priest. After that, there had been no since in carrying on after that.

He entered the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked cookies hit him strong in the face. The house elves buzzed around him, coming about their business as if he wasn't even there. It was fine with him, he guessed. Sometimes it was better to go through life without having to worry about someone watching whatever you did.

Through the great windows, he could see the snow howling around. For England not supposed to have a lot of snow, it seemed like it had been snowing a lot lately. It wasn't that he was completely against the snow, just as long as it was pretty.

Katie should be home in less than twenty-four hours. Of course, he really didn't expect her to rush over to him, but it would be nice to see her tomorrow. He wondered if he could somehow convince his parents that he was okay to Apparate. They seemed to think that he wasn't, but he did feel stronger than he had in the last couple of days. He was certain he could pull it off. There was always Floo, but it just wasn't his favourite way to travel.

"There you are." Marcus turned, only to find his mother, Jasmine, staring at him with a careful expression. "I was starting to wonder where you'd disappeared to."

Marcus shrugged. "There's not a lot of places that I could had been."

Jasmine took a step closer to her son. "There's some soup on the stove if you're hungry. You're brothers are coming in tonight with the kids, so if you want something to eat, I suggest you get some now."

Marcus just nodded, not making a move toward the stove. He had forgotten that the rest of his family was coming in tonight and that meant that Haley, his younger sister, would be back from Hogwarts tomorrow. He knew what was going to happen as soon as they got in. Two of his brothers were Healers and they would determine to examine him, which was something he was not about to let happen. It had been worse when he had been underage; now he could just hex them.

"The Order also wants to meet between Christmas and the New Year," Jasmine went on. "Remus just sent an owl."

"Okay," was all Marcus said. The only reason he had anything to do with the Order was because of his parents and the fact that he had a bit of a knack for Ancient Runes. He was currently working on translating some kind of a cruse breaking template for them, which would mean that he was going to have to finish it up soon.

Maybe a bowl of soup would do him some good right about now.

"When are they coming in?" he asked, still fully aware of his mother's eyes on him.

"Luke said it would be closer to midnight before he got here, but the rest of them should be here in a couple of hours," Jasmine said.

Marcus's eyes flashed…Less time than he had thought.

"I've told them not to use you as a medical experiment."

"Good."

"And you are not to hex them either if they try."  
Marcus blinked. "Huh?"

"They seemed to be under the impression that you would hex them if they tried it anyway." She glared at him. "You know I will not put up with that under my roof. I don't care how old you are, I will personally take the belt to your hide. If you thought your father was bad, just wait until I get a hold of you."

"Okay, I won't do it." He calmly filled his bowl with soup. Of course, she had said nothing about jinxing them, but then again, he wouldn't put it past her to belt him. He was going to have to trend rather lightly on this matter.

"Have you taken your potion?"

Marcus stopped in mid-bite, eyeing her. "Um…"

"You know you need to take it. I don't get why you just will not to take it. It's not like it's hurting you or anything."

"I'll take it after I eat," he muttered.

"Then, maybe, you'll be able to sleep through the night tonight."

He didn't answer as he shifted around, looking right everyplace but at him. Sometimes he really hate that his mother was smart or every observant. Unlike a lot of other pureblood mothers, she had actually raised her children herself. It had been her who had rocked him to sleep when he was little and sick and done all of that stuff.

Jasmine touched the side of his face. "You do know I want what is best for you, don't you? I hate seeing you suffer."

Marcus moved away from her. "I know that. I'll be okay."

"I know. It's just hard right now, isn't it? You're used to be always being on the go and now you're not. It's just like your seventh year again?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not nearly that bad." In his seventh year at Hogwarts, he had been severally injured and had missed four months of school. He had barely returned in time to play in the final Quidditch game and take his exams.

"I guess you're right," Jasmine said.

He cupped his hands around the warm soup, trying to bring some of the warmth closer to him. Though there were plenty of fires in the manor house, it still did not heat the place the best. Brad kept saying he was going to fix it, but here was another winter and nothing had changed. His father was currently at the Auror Office doing some kind of report. Marcus really didn't know the details; there was much about his parents' work that he wasn't allowed to know.

"I probably need to get those runes translated," he muttered.

"Yeah, you probably should. Moody will have your hide if he doesn't get those reports in his hands."

He sighed. "I know. I'm almost finished. Well, I was almost finished, then all of this happened. I doubt that Moody will count this as a reason for not having them done."

"I don't know. He may see it as since you're laid up, you have nothing better to do."  
He just snorted as he turned on heel. "I think I'd better get to work."  
The Christmas lights glittered up at him as he went by. The thought of having hours upon hours of runes to translate just did not sit all that well with him. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it, but there were different kinds mixed in the document. One sentence would be written in one format, then the next would be something completely different. He supposed it was used to confuse anyone who was trying to translate it. Really, all it did was give him a headache.

He sat down in front of his desk, pulling the document and rune books out. The soup's steam danced around him as he pulled it closer to him. Outside the wind howled, making it sound worse outside than it actually was.

The lights flickered above him as he opened the first book. He would do this; he would be able to overcome this. At least, it would give him an excuse to hide from the rest of his family.

!

Haley stepped into his room the next day, brushing snow off her long dark hair. "You should be glad you're not at Hogwarts right now."  
Marcus looked up from his rune translation. "And why is that?"

"Umbridge was in a right foul mood before we left. Ginny and others have disappeared." Haley frowned. "You haven't heard anything, have you?"  
Marcus shook his head. "No, but I really haven't seen anyone all day either. I've been up here working on these runes for Moody."

Her frown only deepened. "You probably wouldn't tell me anyway if you did know what was going on."

"They don't tell me everything that goes on. They still pull the I'm too young to know everything, but whenever they need a lapdog, I'm suddenly old enough. I don't get it."

"Maybe it's because we're Slytherins and you know that we can't be trusted."  
He just snorted. "Let's not even go there."  
"You brought it up," she pointed out. "I can't help it if you are the one who does so."

He didn't answer as he turned back to his deck, eyes narrowing as the rune pattern changed once again. This was just getting downright old.

"You say that you haven't seen anyone all day, but I bet that will change. You'll be seeing Katie before the night is over."

"I'm trying to work."

"Oh, are you just upset that I pointed out that you haven't a girl in your pants in awhile."

Marcus's dark head jerked up. "What?"  
Haley's eyes were dancing as she left the room. "I see I've hit a nerve."  
Marcus just rolled his eyes, but didn't make a move to follow her. It would show her that she had won and he was not about to let her know that. Yes, he was going over to Katie's later tonight thank you very much and it was none of her business what he did with her.

He turned back to the runes, cursing his sister for making him lose his focus. The fact that the Weasleys had disappeared before the end of the term was rather odd. He frowned at his desk. People just didn't leave school early for the fun of it. No, there had to something more going on here.

Was it something to do with the Order? If they weren't going to keep him in the loop, then did he really have to translate these runes? Why should he give up his free time for something that wasn't going to include him in anything?

Katie was probably waiting on him. He had just as much to go see her as anyone. Not only that, but he really hadn't left this room in twenty-four hours. He ran his hand over his unshaven face-that was going to have to be taken care of. Katie hated it whenever he didn't shave. A shower probably couldn't hurt either.

He padded off into his bathroom. Yes, he was going to do this. He was going to suck it up and go do something for himself for a change.

The steam from the shower took a lot of the sting from the injury right out. He leaned in further, letting the warmth rush through his body. Yes, this was good…This was how life was supposed to be.

Less than an hour later, he found himself in Katie's bedroom, watching her unpack her trunk. He leaned against the wall behind her bed, watching as she danced around the room. There was just something about the way she was going things that he really liked.

She turned to him. "You're being very quiet."

He just shrugged. "I guess I don't have a lot to say. It's been a pretty long week for me."

She sat down on the bed next to him. "It's stopped snowing. We could always go for a walk."

He looked outside. It had indeed stopped snowing and it did look very nice out. She was staring right at them with those big blue eyes that he found next to impossible to resist. No, he was going to have to be strong.

She was already reaching for his boots and coat. "Put them on," she said.

He looked at her. How could he really resist her? There was just nothing he could do against her. He turned, looking at her with bit eyes. "What if I slip on ice?"

She snorted. "Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"Maybe," he said with a shrug as he bent over to lace up his boots. There really was no getting out of this one. She just smiled at the sight.

"It won't be as bad as what you think. You may to find that you enjoy going for walks in the snow."  
"I don't foresee that happening." He stood up. "Just think that if I get hurt you are going to have to live with it. Do you think you can stand the guilt?"  
"I'll see how I can handle myself, but I'm sure it will be fine. You managed to get yourself here in one piece."  
Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? You really haven't examined me enough to know for certain. I could be dying for all you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I think I can live with myself." She grabbed his arm. "Now, come on and let's get on with this."  
He allowed her to pull him down the steps. He did have to admit that it did look rather peaceful outside. It was calm and the birds were chirping. The sky was covered in prefect blue skies with a fluffy white cloud dancing across the top every now and then. The sun hit in just the right places to make the snow and ice glitter. It was such a shame that the sun would be going down in about twenty minutes. However, it wold also mean that Katie probably would not stay out for very long. Yes, this could work out in his favour yet.

As soon as she opened the door, the cold air hit him right in the face, making him want to turn around and go right back upstairs. However, as she took her mitted hand into his, everything changed. Yes, he was going to go outside and do whatever she wanted. After all, who could say no to her?

!

 **Christmas, One Year Ago**

 **Katie stood in the entrance hall waiting for Marcus. Yeah, she knew that she was early and, yeah, she knew that he would not be here until the last possible second. She felt someone standing behind her. She backed up into that person. This allowed her to determine the sex of the person, who was male.**

 **"I told you that I would not be late," Marcus breathed into her ear.**

 **Katie jumped as his breath sent cold shivers down the back of her neck. She looked up into his soft chocolate eyes. "Good."**

 **"Were you doubting me?"**

 **"Just a little."**

 **She turned to look at him. He was wearing plain green dress robes that he somehow managed to make look elegant. He did not have them buttoned shut. Underneath he was wearing black dress pants and a white button down shirt. Both of these clung to his body, not to tight, but enough to imply that he was toned from years of playing Quidditch. On his feet, he was wearing a pair of black boots. His hair was getting a little long, not nearly as long as Harry's, but it was enough to show that it had a little wave to it.**

 **And, yes, oh, yes, he had shaved.**

 **She stood tall and kissed his smooth check. Then, she took his hand and pulled him toward the Great Hall.**

 **Marcus dug his feet into the floor. "We don't have to go in right away."**

 **Katie looked at him. "Why not?"**

 **Marcus shrugged. "Why should we?"**

 **Katie thought and could not come up with a reason. "Good point."**

 **Marcus led her over to the grand staircase and sat down on the bottom step. He patted the empty stop next to him. She smiled and joined him. "So..." Marcus said.**

 **"What?" Katie inquired. She had a smile of her face.**

 **"I got elected to clean up duty."**

 **She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how did that go?"**

 **Marcus shrugged. "Dunno, it was still there when I left."**

 **"I'm taking it that you didn't do it."**

 **"That's exactly right."**

 **She leaned into him and breathed in his aftershave. "Was it there when you left?"**

 **Marcus sucked in a lot of air. "Yeah."**

 **She sighed. "And will it be there when you get back?"**

 **Marcus shrugged. "It depends on rather Dad will get sick of looking at it."**

 **She looked up at him. "Will he?"**

 **"Nope, he'll make me do it."**

 **Katie giggled, but stopped whenever she noticed a young girl enter the entrance hall.**

 **She had long, dark brown wavy hair that went three-fourths of the way down her back. It was pulled back at the sides and the rest hung down. She was wearing a deep blue glittery dress and silver heals. She was also on the arm of fourth year Blaise Zabini.**

 **Katie nudged Marcus. "Isn't that your sister?"**

 **Marcus looked at her. "She told me that she wasn't coming."**

 **Katie looked at him. "Guess what? I think she lied to you."**

 **Marcus did not say anything. He was not mad. In fact, he liked Blaise, but he did wish that Haley had told him. Never mind, what was done was done.**

" **You're not going to freak out and kill Zabini are you?" Katie inquired.**

" **No, Blaise is okay," Marcus said.**

" **That is if he doesn't hurt Haley," Katie said.**

" **Exactly."**

" **Then, what?"**

 **Marcus stood up and offered Katie his hand. She took it. "Then, I'll have to hurt him."**

 **Katie laughed. She stood up and offered him her hand. "Come on, we should go in."**

 **Marcus made a face. "Do we have to?"**

 **Katie nodded. "We must."**

 **Marcus took her hand. "Let's go get this nightmare over with."**

 **Katie hit him across the stomach. "It's not a nightmare!"**

" **Oh, why is that?"**

" **Because you're with me."**

Katie pulled Marcus outside, the cold air hitting her right in the lungs. Right away, she could feel the pressure of Hogwarts leave her. Right now, there was just her and Marcus and she would not be one bit upset if it stayed that way.

"Shall we?" she asked as she nodded toward the small grove of trees to the left of them. It looked so peaceful and so inviting.

He just nodded as she pulled him toward it. She kept looking at him out of the corner of her eye. There was already a bit of colour returning to his cheeks. He had been spending far too much time cooped up in that house. She knew eh was sore, but it would still do him some good to get out and enjoy himself. Plus, it would probably make him feel a little bit to be up and moving.

Above them, a few birds circled in search of food. Their tracks littered the ground, creating their own little artwork.

The icicles clashed together as a bit wind rushed through the grove. Katie moved closer to Marcus, taking his gloved hand into hers, feeling his warmth rush right through her. She leaned up against him. This was right; there was just no other to put it other than this was right and the way things were supposed to be.

"Aren't you glad I'm not making you build a snowman?" Katie asked. "The snow would be just prefect for it."  
"I don't know if I could bend down for that long. Although one with magic would not nearly be as bad." He paused. "I probably could have one built in a few minutes."  
She rolled her eyes. "And how many times do I have to tell you that is cheating?"  
"Just a few more times and that should do the trick, maybe. I don't see what the deal big is with using magic to help you do certain things."  
"Because it's cheating and, besides, some things are just better doing it the Muggle way. It makes you appreciate things a bit more if you put some back work into it." She pulled him deeper into the grove. "Come on, let's see what else is going on."  
Marcus just nodded as he fell in step next to her. They made their down to a small brook. The water managed to find its way through some tiny cracks in the ice, drifting slowly through the cracks, bringing life to those who needed it. It always had amazed Katie to see how the earth managed to find a way to repair itself and keep the life flowing through it.

"How was your term?" Marcus asked, his baritone breaking through the silence.

Katie kicked at the snow. "It was fine, I guess. Umbridge is pretty crazy, but other than that, fine."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't fine to me."  
"Quidditch is a disaster. Angelina spends nearly all of the practices in tears, because no one can play together. We've lost the core and I don't see how we are going to pull it together." She snorted. "The way it is looking, Slytherin is going to get the Quidditch Cup back."

"I see. It really can't be that bad."  
"Trust me, it is. I mean, they are trying, but hardly any of them had have very much flying time. Well, maybe Ginny is the expectation, but they were the best we had to work with. There's just not a lot of strong Quidditch players coming up from Gryffindor. Anyone with talent, will not try out because they are involved in other activities. The other houses at least have a strong reserve team, whereas we have nothing."

Marcus licked his lips. "Yes, that was one thing that was never an issue in Slytherin. We always did have a reserve team and did have to call them up more than once."

Katie shook her head. "I really don't get it. We are the same size house as Slytherin."

Marcus shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed like that everyone in Slytherin knew how to handle a broom pretty good. It could had been because we had the largest number of wizarding families. I mean, there are no Muggleborns in Slytherin."

"Yes, that it true." She paused. "Gryffindor's numbers have been pretty low the past couple of years as well."

"There's just no one really coming up. I mean, things have been pretty rocky at Hogwarts for awhile now. Maybe parents just aren't wanting to take the risk and are exploring other options."

"I guess. I was just really looking forward to having Quidditch back this year and now that's gone."

He looped his arm around her. "Well, maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe everyone else is having trouble with Quidditch this year."

She snorted. "Yeah, right." She looked up at him with big eyes. "Here I am talking about Quidditch and not asking how you are."

"It's fine. I actually prefer not to have all of the attention on me. It makes me feel a little bit better about things."

"You were actually lucky on that one. It really could had been a lot worse than what it was."

He shifted around. "I guess, but it still doesn't make it any easier. I still really can't do anything, so I might as well be bedridden. It would make it so much more simpler instead of having everyone look at me like I'm weak."

"No one thinks you are weak."

He kicked at the snow. "I don't know. Sometimes it really seems like it."  
She leaned in close to him. "Everything will be okay."

He sighed. "I hope so."

!

The days blended into one as Christmas Eve quickly approached. Marcus had taken to complaining about the upcoming Flint Christmas. Katie was planning on going, but he kept saying that he understood if she didn't. Even though they had been dating form almost three years, she had yet to attend one of their Christmas parties. Her family really didn't do anything Christmas Eve. Marcus kept telling her that she was lucky.

It hadn't snowed since she had came home. In fact, it was actually warming up and some of the snow was melting. She hoped that some of it held on until Christmas. There really was nothing like a white Christmas.

She had spent most of her days just relaxing and trying to forget about what was going on at Hogwarts. Her stepmother, Jenna, had taken to baking Christmas cookies nonstop, making the house smell like a bakery. Presents were starting to appear under the tree, reminding them all of what was just a matter of days away.

Yes, she lived in a world of magic, but there was still no magic like that of the holidays. It was almost as if the world just melted away for a few days and no trouble existed-unless you were Marcus and dreading a Christmas party.

She let the wonderful smells rush through her body as she leaned back in her seat. Yes, everything was going to be prefect this holiday season. Even though, things were uncertain in the outside world, things were going to be okay here.

Maybe that was really all that mattered right now.

She got up and peered out the window. Sadly, a lot of the snow was now gone. She really did hope it held on long enough until Christmas. It just didn't feel like Christmas unless there was some snow on the ground.

If only…

!

 **Christmas Eve**

Marcus found himself staring up at the large Christmas tree that had been put into the large dinning hall. Tonight would be the only night of the year that this room would be used. He shifted around as his nieces and nephews ran around it. He remembered being their age and waiting up all night for Father Christmas to come.

In a way, it had been better life back then.

In a few hours, the rest of the family would be here, waiting to celebrate the season. Sometimes he really did wonder if it really was or if it was just something that people said to keep themselves from killing each other.

The house elves bustled by him,, carrying large platters of food. The smells reached his lungs, making him want to eat it right now.

"Marcus!" He tried, trying to not groan as his father approached him. "You're mother is looking for you!"

Marcus shifted around. "If it's about charming the angels on the tree to make them dance, I've already done that."

Brad stopped next to him. "I don't know what she wants, but if you don't want an appearance, she might just lose it." He clapped his hand on Marcus's shoulder. "You could play the injury card."

Marcus just snorted. "I think it is a little bit too late for that one."

"You never know. It could work."

Marcus just turned on heel and walked out of the room. There were some fights that it wasn't really worth fighting over. Sometimes it was just best to go ahead and see what was going on.

No sooner than he had stepped out of the room, his mother shoved some more tinsel into his arms. "Here, put these on the tree in the entrance hall and make them look good."

He looked at the tinsel in his arms, then back at her. "Um…Yeah…Are you sure there's room?"

Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "Did you really just ask me that? I'm sure that even you can find a place for the on the tree."

"Right," was all he said as he headed toward the entrance hall. In a few hours, it would all be over. Of course, there was the Randolph Christmas Ball tomorrow right, but it wouldn't be nearly as bad. He didn't have to do anything other than show up.

He paused in front of the large tree. He had no idea how he was going to get this tinsel up there without destroying anything in the process. He was more than certain that his mother would have his head if anything got destroyed or knocked out of place.

He dumped the tinsel at his feet as he took out his wand. Surely, if he was very careful, he could hover it up there somehow and dangle it in all the right places. Hopefully, nothing major would happen or break.

He pointed his wand at the tinsel, letting it hover for a few seconds as he looked back up at the tree. It was going to be tricky, but he was certain that he would find a way to make it happen. The tinsel slowly made its way around the tree, only knocking into a few things. However, everything was still up there and at least close to where it was supposed to be.

Bryan, Marcus's oldest brother paused next to him, staring up at the tree with a frown. "You know, Christmas is kind of complicated this year."

Marcus nodded. "She's been like this for as long as I've been here."

"Huh…Well, she is kind of taking it easy on you. You really should play up the injury card a little bit more and maybe you would get out of even more work."

Marcus shook his head. "And have them force feed me that potion again? I don't think so."  
Bryan smirked. "Why? I thought that was your favourite part about being here?"  
He just rolled his eyes.

"Where's your next game at?"

"It's an expo in Australia. We'll be down there for two weeks."

"It'll be summer down there," Bryan pointed out.

"What's that got to with anything?"

"You'll be where it's warm." Bryan paused. "You're on international break right now anyway, so it's not like you're actually missing anything? Do you think you'll ever get called up to play?"

Marcus finished putting the last bit of tinsel in place and shoved his wand back into his pocket. "Get called up to do what?"

"Play for England." Bryan frowned. "Although, I guess you could also play for Ireland, since you were born in Ireland."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's a big process when they decide the national team and the only take the best."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Right, they only the take the best, huh? You may want to read your stats a little bit closer and compare them to some of the others, little brother. Have you ever wondered why you never played reserve?"

"Good timing," Marcus muttered.

"Oh, really? The last time I checked, you were one of the League's best Chasers. Just think about where that could take you and not to mention your oldest brother who would very much like free tickets to the English-Scottish game."

"It's not going to happen."

"Sure, sure, sure, we'll just see who's right when this is all over."

Marcus just rolled his eyes as his brother retreated. Yes, it would be nice to play on the national team, but he just didn't see that happen. He certainly wasn't good enough; there were better Chasers out there. He had been lucky to get on the Falcons.

No, that wasn't true….There had been other offers, but he had always been drawn to the Falcons and it had been an offer that he had not been able to turn down. Whatever…It was just a crazy idea anyway.

He glanced down at his watch. Katie would be here in about an hour. For some reason, she had insisted on coming over early. Why? He really had no idea, but he wasn't about to question her. It would actually make his life a little bit easier having her here. His family didn't seem to be so hard on him when she was around.

Through the tall windows, he could see that it was snowing again. That would make Katie happy. Just last night, she had been complaining about how it was warming up and the snow was melting. At least now, it was looking like it would be a white Christmas. He supposed it was a nice idea, but it really didn't matter to him one way or another.

If she was going to be here soon, he needed to get ready. Not only that, but there wasn't enough showers to go around for everyone to try and get ready at the same time.

!

Even though Marcus was showered and dressed in about thirty minutes, Katie had still managed to sneak in. She was sitting on his bed, reading a Quidditch magazine as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck.

She looked up at him, taking in his damp hair and bare feet with a careful expression. "Are you ready for this?"

He threw the damp towel down on the bed. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Well, no, I suppose you don't, but it can't all be bad. I'm sure there will be some good things about this."

He just snorted. "We'll have to see about that." He lowered himself down onto the bed next to her. "I have yet to decide rather or not this is a good thing." He looked up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

"A few of my more traditional relatives have been asking when I'm going to get married. They seem to think that it's the end of the world that I'm nineteen and not married."

Katie frowned. "Huh?"

"Welcome to pure blood society." He rolled his eyes. "It should come to you as no shock that this is the only time of year we all get together. There have been a number of breaks in my family. Those who want to hold onto the old ways and those who don't. My inner family stopped doing arranged marriages awhile ago, but the others still hold onto it."

"What about marrying Muggles? Has your family progressed to that yet?"

"I don't know." He looked at her. "You're not Muggle though."  
"I know, but I was just wondering. I mean, no one in your family has married a Muggle."

He reached onto the floor, grabbing a pair of socks that he hoped was clean. "No, no one has. I mean, it's never been addressed because no one has ever done so. Why are we event talking about this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just want to know what I'm getting into."

"You're not Muggle," Marcus pointed out again as he started pulling on his socks.

"I know, but I'm a half blood, which in the eyes of some purebloods is just as bad as being Muggleborn." She shifted around. "I just want to know what I'm walking into."

"You mean if there are going to be any Death Eaters here," he said flatly." "I can't say that my entire family was against You-Know-Who. My parents and some of my aunts and uncles fought openly against him. My grandparents really haven't expressed their views, but I can't say either way."

"What about the rest of your family?"

Marcus looked down at his hands. If he told her the truth, would she still stay with him? She knew that there was going to be a chance that some of his family was Death Eaters. He had never fully said anything, but it was a risk that you took with any wizarding family. "Um, there were a few. Some of them are in Azkaban for it, but there will be some here."

"And how is that handled?"  
"We just don't talk about it."

"I see." She gulped. "Well, I guess it is Christmas and it is the time year that we set aside our differences. Maybe it would be best not to talk about it anymore."

He took her hand into his. "If you want to leave, no one would say anything."

She shook her head. "No, I think they need to see what happens whenever you set a lion lose in a serpent's den."

He smiled. "You do realize that my mum and half of my siblings were in Ravenclaw, don't you?"

"Well, I guess we will present a united front against all of you Slytherins."

!

Katie did have to admit that the Flints had went all out. The dinning room looked like the Great Hall had during the Yule Ball. Everything was perfectly in place and ready for the grand event. She kept a tight grip on Marcus's hand as they weaved through the crowds. Though she knew a lot of them weren't, it felt like everyone was watching her, daring her to step out of place.

There was just something that didn't sit to well with her, knowing that there was a possibility that Death Eaters were lurking. Marcus had kind of downplayed it, which made it even worse. She knew he didn't You-Know-Who, but he didn't understand the real danger that these people could be to part of her family.

He stopped in front of an empty table, frowning at the placement cards.  
"What is it?"

He handed her a card with her name and dance numbers. "This is for you."

"Dance cards? What are we, in the Middle Ages?" She rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's kind of weird since most of here are related."

Katie looked around. A lot of the women were not questioning it. If she wanted to with Marcus, then she supposed that she was going to have to deal with it. However, it did not mean that she was not going to change more than a few things if she became a full member of the family.

She lowered herself down into a seat next to Marcus. A few other Flints slowly made their way over to them. Only an older couple exchanged looks, but the younger ones sat down and talked to her like they were old friends. Marcus just glared at the older couple before turning to his other family members. Katie did have to admit that they were a rather kind lot.

Up at the High Table, the more important family members were already digging into their plates. Her frown deepened. Didn't these people bother to wait for anyone?

"You have to tell it what you want," Haley said, sliding into the empty seat to Katie's left. Her date was right behind her. "Like this. Grilled salmon! It's just like the Yule Ball."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "I don't see why we can't just do it buffet style."  
"Someone threw a fight about it."

"Blaise Zabini," Haley said, nodding to her date as she dug into her food. "You really must try this, Blaise, it's probably the best I've ever had."

"I'll just take your word for it." Blaise was looking Katie up and down. It only took a glare to get his attention back to Haley .

"Stuffed turkey!" Katie said to her plate. "So, how are you enjoying this?"

Haley shrugged. "I can't really tell you until I get to hear the music. An orchestra will either make or break a party, don't you think so, Blaise?"

Blaise nearly choked on his beef. "Um, I think so. Parties really aren't my thing. I'm only here because my mother is making me." He looked over at Marcus. "What about you?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"  
"I would had thought you would had been off at some Quidditch function or something."  
"I'm here on my own free will."  
Haley just snorted. She waved her hand at him as she bent her head closer to Katie's. "Do you see that woman over there?"

Katie followed Haley 's gaze. The lady in question just looked like any other high born to her.

"That's Blaise's mother," Haley said dropping her voice. "She likes to make men disappear and take their money.

Katie blinked.. "She really doesn't look like the kind of person to do that."

"I hear she likes to keep her men to herself and isn't one for sharing."

Katie stabbed her turkey. "Huh, I would have never had known that." She studied Mrs. Zabini, who was laughing at something a Flint woman was saying. "I thought she would be different. She seems to, well, high to do something like that." The bigger question was why was Haley seeing someone like Blaise Zabini. Other than being good looking, there was really nothing that he had to offer.

Haley smiled. "People really do surprise you."

"Surprised to see you here tonight, Ryan ," Blaise drawled.

Katie narrowed her eyes as Ryan Flint rested his hands on the back of her chair. When had he gotten over here? He had been a few years above Marcus at Hogwarts and once captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. When both brothers had been captains, it had completely shut down anyone's chances of winning the cup. He was currently a Healer for a the Arrows. Now, he seemed to have taken it upon himself to treat Katie like a little sister. It was fine, but it did get on her nerves.

"The hospital gave me the night and the teams aren't playing." Ryan nicked a piece of turkey off Katie's plate.

"That really is such a shame," Blaise went on.

Katie grabbed her fork the same time Blaise spoke. Only a warning look from Haley stopped her from driving it into Ryan 's hand. However, Marcus's eyes were dancing, as if he was daring her to do it Another day...She would get her revenge.

"Yes, it is," Ryaon said, still eyeing Katie. "I just thought I would say hello and leave." He turned on heel and walked away.

"Prick," Katie muttered.

Marcus smiled. "Glad you said it not me. Besides, the dancing is going be starting soon and I don't want to be anywhere near that." He nicked a piece of turkey off Katie's plate, his hand was barely saved from the knife. She gave him a dark look.

Katie had just barely finished her meal when the music started up. The Royal Family and Court led the first dance. She did have to admit that the music was well done. She did not know a lot about music, but she could tell that this was the kind of thing that people expected to dance to.

Haley and Blaise disappeared out onto the dance floor the moment it opened up to the public. Katie found herself holding back as people began to couple up. It never dawned on her until now that she may have to dance with in front of these people. However, Marcus had been pulled away by one of his uncles; so maybe she would be in luck.

However, sitting here in an open space was not going to help her.

She buried herself even further back into the crowd. Maybe if she stayed near the back, no one would notice her. Maybe she was too ugly for anyone to ask to dance anyway. Yeah, this still could work out okay for her.

The music was a beautiful mixture of soft and slow and fast. She watched as people danced to the traditional music of Russian and French music. The dances were actually kind of calming. They seemed to require the dancer to feel out the song, giving them a chance to become one with the music. It just seemed like they were gliding along inside of actually following any set movements. It really was beautiful.

"Why are you standing by here all by yourself? A pretty thing such as you shouldn't be alone."

Katie's eyes narrowed. There was something familiar about that voice. Maybe if just ignored him, he would go away.

"I saw you talking to my brother earlier. I can give you so much more than he can." His breath felt hot against her ear. "Let me show you what a real royal can do."

Katie turned and faced Evan Greengrass, a Slytherin in her year. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." She hoped she sounded like an innocent maiden.

Greengrass's smile widened, but the warmth did not reach his eyes. "Oh, I think you know what I want."

Katie stomped on his foot. "No, I'm afraid that I don't know what you want and don't you ever touch me again!"  
Greengrass's smile turned dangerous. "I don't think you realize what you've just done."

Katie looked over her shoulder as she walked away from him. "Oh, I think I know what I did. The question is, do you?"

"You can't talk to me like that!"  
She didn't pay any more attention to him. He really did need to learn that he couldn't have everything he wanted.

Marcus smirked once she reached his corner. "Are you enjoying yourself?"  
Katie gave him a dark look. "Someone really needs to teach your cousin some manners." She glared at him. "I didn't see you coming to my rescue."

"I think you had it under control," Marcus pointed out. He gently grabbed her arms.

Katie eyed him, but didn't pull out of his grip. "Where?"

He smiled. "There's a garden out back. I don't think anyone has discovered it yet."

She allowed him to steer her in that general direction. "Good." She really did need to get out of here.

Katie's eyes got big as the sight of the garden. It had been transformed into a winter wonderful. A little ice ring stood in the centre with skates along the edge. A curved walking bridge, lined with pine with a grand wreath in the middle, completed the pond. Snow looked like it had been elegantly placed on the ground and the trees, creating a glowing, snow globe. The paths were artfully covered in enough snow to give them the allusion of walking in a snowy forest. What was the oddest thing about the snow was the absence of ice. Katie was pretty sure that she could run in the snow and would not slip on bit.

"Do you want to skate?" Marcus asked, nodding toward the pond that Katie could not seem to pry her eyes off of.

"Why am I not cold?" Katie asked.

"Magic," Marcus muttered. "Now, answer my question."

She looked at him. "Of course."

Marcus shrugged. "We like to make life a little bit easy on our guests."

"Ah, got you." She paused. "How am I supposed to skate in this?" She pointed to her dress. She really didn't want to ruin it because of Marcus 's childish games.

Marcus looked her dress up and down. "I think we can make it work."

Katie rolled her eyes. "No, we cannot make it work. Maybe some other time."

Marcus smiled. "I'll have to remember to take you up on that one."

Her eyes drifted back to the bridge. "Do you think we could take a walk over that? I mean, it's stupid and all, but it just looks kind of lonely there by itself." She shook her head as the words came out. "Wow, that really was stupid."

Marcus shook his head. "No, it's not supposed. It's what makes you human."

Katie smiled. "Are you just trying to make me feel less like an idiot?"

He returned her smile. "Now, would I ever do something like that?"

"No, that would be far too nice of you."

He linked his arm through hers. "Are you saying I can't be nice?"

She lead them over to the bridge. "You're the one who said it, not me."

They stepped onto the bridge. Katie had to admit that it was rather nice. She had not never been out for a walk like this. It had always been about work or talking about work; she had just never stopped and had the chance to enjoy an enjoyable walk with someone, even if that someone was Marcus .

They stopped at the top of the bridge. The ice below was completely untouched. She did have to admit, it would had been fun to skate on it.

Marcus turned so they were facing each other. He gently placed his hands on her waist. When she didn't turn away, he started to move in time with the faint music from the ballroom. Katie did have to admit that he was a good dancer, but she wasn't sure why she was letting him dance with her. They were supposed to hate each other, right?  
"Where did you learn to this?" Katie asked as they twirled around again. It was taking everything she had just to match his prefect movements.

"I grew up in a wealthy family, so where do you think?" Marcus whispered.

"I didn't know they still taught you these things." Katie found herself getting closer to him with each movement.

He shrugged.

Inside the music stopped, but they did not stop moving. Katie guessed that you really didn't need music to dance. It was a nice extra touch, but two people moving together was an even better experience. They really did fit together; they just seemed to know where each other was going to be before the other even knew.

"How much longer until midnight?" Marcus muttered as he leaned in close to her.

Katie twirled out away from him. "I don't know. Are you ready for this to end?

"I guess." He smiled as she twirled back into him. "I don't see why we have to do this every year since we can't really stand each other."

Katie moved back in closer to him. "Maybe it's just a way to show that you can still get along."

"Maybe."

They stared at each other, breathing hard.

A few people were staring to come out into the garden.

"I think we'd better go back inside. Something tells me that they may not see us as just dancing along," Katie muttered, looking as couples waltzed closer. "We don't want them to get any wrong ideas."

Marcus moved away from her. "Yes, we should." He looked over at the mansion, before bringing his lips down onto hers.

Katie pulled him closer, not wanting to let him go. No matter what was going to happen, there would always be time for one final dance, and one final moment. On this holy night, time just seemed to stop and maybe everything would be okay.

The snow was starting to fall harder as they broke away. He took her hand and pulled her back toward to the orchestra music. Yes, maybe everything was going to be okay.


End file.
